The key components of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) are the Scientific Review Committee (SRC) and an ancillary Protocol and Data Monitoring Committee (PDMC), which in tandem provide the essential elements of scientific review and monitoring. The SRC provides internal peer-review of new clinical research protocols, while the PDMC monitors the scientific progress of ongoing studies. Both of these committees function in a complementary way with the IRB: SRC approval of a new protocol is required before IRB review, and IRB renewal must be preceded by review by the PDMC.